Sirena
by Black-Zola
Summary: (simple Three-Shot) Portugal piensa que su vida como nación es simple, monotoma y aburrida. Un día decide ir a la playa donde conocerá una chica con cola de pez en vez de dos piernas que le sacarán de ese pozo...si nadie mete las narices en su vida. NedPort Sirena
1. Paulo

La verdad era que mi vida de nación ya me cansaba. Era siempre la misma rutina en la que solo tenía de compañía a mi fiel mascota. He ahí la horma de mi zapato. Quería mandar todos mis deberes como nación y vivir y morir como un humano, con su preocupación por trabajo e hipoteca con ganas de buscar una mujer que le de buenos hijos. No, en vez de eso, me veo arrastrado a una vida de soledad que para mi, es una vida patética por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_Sirena_

_Paulo_

* * *

Ni siquiera se yo como conocí a aquella mujer.

Fue cuando acabé por fin con mis deberes como nación, y me acerque a la playa después de tanto tiempo. Parecían siglos, ya que no recordaba el dulce aroma del mar. Además, la soledad me dejaba escuchar el sonido del mar. Quizás la compañía de alguien querido ayudaba a embellecer mas el lugar.

Me odiaba a mi mismo: ser inmortal que no sabía mas que vivir y realizar el trabajo de una nación. Estar solo era su sinónimo, ya que en la economía, no existen amigos. El interés por mas cosas y dinero había oscurecido bastante nuestras vidas.

De pronto escuche a una mujer cantar. Era una hermosa voz cantando una hermosa melodía desconocida para mis oídos. Era dulce y cálida. Mire a todos lados, pero en aquel lugar estaba solo. No eran un sueño, porque la seguía escuchando. Mire al mar y ahí la vi, una sirena, sentada en una roca como había visto en pinturas, peinando sus cabellos largos cabellos color azul mar. Me hechizo al momento con todo: el lugar, la voz, su aspecto y al tierna mirada que me lanzo al ver que fue descubierta por mi. No le molesto mi presencia y la mujer siguió cantando. Me quite las botas, me remangue los pantalones del traje y entre en el agua para llegar a donde mi amor a primera vista.

-Que marinero mas curioso... hermosa cicatriz...

-No soy marinero...soy nación, hermosa sirena

La mujer acarició mi rostro, y sobre todo mi cicatriz, sacando el color tomate de mi cara. Estaba completamente rojo. Alce la mano y toque sus suaves cabellos color mar antes de acariciar su rostro. No lo movió, le gusto mi tacto, incluso me toco la mano con la que le acariciaba.

-Permite me decirte que te amo- le dije casi en susurro, y la sirena se sonrojo. Era adorable ver su blanco rostro con aquel tímido rubor.

-Mis hermanas no se creerán que he enamorado a una nación- dijo apartando la vista- esta mal... ¿que dira la gente?  
-Lo mantendré en secreto... a nadie le importará...

-Mejor si me voy...

No pude dejarla ir. Al tocarla, ella se giro sonrojada. La abracé como pude para que no se marchase y ella me correspondió, sacando una sonrisa de mi rostro. Era perfecto.

-Dime aunque sea que mañana te podré ver otra vez...

-Y todos los días que me necesites...-me susurro ella.

Y nos besamos. Un beso sabor a mar, perfecto toque de mar tenía en sus labios. Y ella se fue nadando. Pude ver aquella cola perfecta color azul golpeando suavemente el mar.

Aquel no fue el último beso que nos dimos. Cumplió su palabra y apareció al día siguiente con una concha de color azul en sus manos para mi, en forma de muestra de amor. Sonreí y le quise dar un regalo, pero no me lo pude permitir, así que al día siguiente fui con la guitarra y le canté lo mejor que pude. Ella se emociono como Antonio cuando le canté aquella vez.

Los días se volvieron semanas, aquellas semanas completaron meses, dos meses perfectos donde por fin mi vida de nación se había completado. Siempre llevaba conmigo la concha, y con la excusa e que era verano, siempre iba con cortos a las reuniones y una bolsa para guardar las deportivas, ya que no me hacía mucha gracia el echo de que siempre tuviera algo de arena en alguna parte.

Todo era tan perfecto...como un hermoso cuento de hadas...

hasta que tuvo que aparecer el a romperme toda la felicidad que se había cosido en dos meses.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Esa es mi pregunta... ¿estas con una chica pez?

-A ti no te importa

Me puse de pie, y la sirena miro asombrada como le plante cara a mi amigo nación. Le dije que yo amaba a ella, que ella me completaba aquellos vacíos días de nación, y que, si quería decirlo a los demás que lo dijese, a mi no le importaba hablar de la mujer que amo.

Al día siguiente nadie sabía nada, aquello significaba que no había contado nada. Pero cuando llegue a la playa, solo había una nota de ella. Nota que me rompió el corazón y lo llevo conmigo, al lado de la concha.

"_No quiero causarte problemas...mejor si desaparezco de tu vida_".

Lo odiaba... odiaba la nación que causo el derrumbe de mi felicidad, el que estaba en frente mio con cara seria.

* * *

Es un Three Shot sencillo de trio NEDPORT+SIRENA RANDOM que se me ocurrio hace tiempo, pero, aprovechando que empiezan las vacaciones, me quiero quitar todo de encima.

espero que no haya sido una chapada~


	2. Sirena Random

En los cuentos humanos, la dulce y pobre sirena con ganas de tener dos piernas en vez de una cola, vende su voz y al final se queda sin amor y se vuelve espuma de mar. A mi se me volvió el corazón pequeños trozos de cristal, mil veces peor que volverse espuma. Mis lagrimas lo muestran todos los días. Mejor si empiezo desde el inicio.

* * *

_Sirena_

_La Sirena_

* * *

Todo empezó un hermoso día, con un hermoso sol,un peine y un hermoso canto de sirena.

Mis cabellos se habían enredado de una forma brutal y decidí subir a la superficie a peinarme (cosa inútil, luego volvería al agua y de nuevo a peinarme... dura vida bajo el mar). Me puse a cantar mientras me peinaba lo mejor y rápido posible, ya que, no quería ver ningún humano, y mucho menos que me vieran ellos a mi.

Estaría muy concentrada cantando, porque no se ni cuando ni como llego aquel humano a mi roca. Pensé un poco...¡nadando! ¡tienen dos piernas y dos brazos! Me quede mirando su poco mojado rostro y su cabello atado en una simple coleta como si fuera de mujer. Menudo marinero mas fascinante pensé en aquel momento, porque no llevaba el típico uniforme. Mire sus ojos... eran fascinantes pozos que me absorbieron al instante. ¡que joya de humano!pero había algo que desentonaba: una cicatriz en el ojo. No se porque...me pareció hermosa.

-que marinero mas curioso...hermosa cicatriz...

-No soy marinero...soy nación, hermosa sirena

Acaricié un poco mas su rostro, sobre todo aquella cicatriz, lo que mas me había fascinado. ¡se estaba poniendo colorado! Un tono...como cuando los rayos del sol acarician mi hermoso mar. A mi vez, él alzo su mano y me toco el recién peinado cabello color mar que tenía y sobre todo mi mojado rostro. Me encantaba su húmedo tacto...¿como sería su mano seca? Toque su mano, pero estaba completamente húmedo, pero me gustaba.

-Permiteme decirte que te amo- dijo él muy bajito, pero al escucharlo, me volví muy roja. ¿a la primera había enamorado a un...a nación? Me fije en él y vi que estaba rojo...que chico mas adorable~

-Mis hermanas no se van a creer que he enamorado a una nación- dije apartando la vista- Esta mal... ¿que dirá la gente?

-Lo mantendré en secreto...a nadie le importará

-Mejor si me voy...

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme. No quería causarle problemas... pero él me agarró y me abrazó, de una forma dulce. Le devolví el abrazo, sin importa que le mojará mas. Ese chico era adorablemente perfecto.

-Dime aunque sea que mañana te podré ver otra vez...

-Y todos los días que me necesites...-le susurré

Y nos besamos. Un beso sabor a mar. Nunca había besado a alguien que supiera mezclar pasión y mar al mismo tiempo. Al separarnos, me fui nadando.

Claro que cumplí mi palabra, y aquella vez fui con una concha azul para decirle indirectamente que la otra mitad se encontraba conmigo, vamos, que era como un símbolo de amor. No se porque le vi triste. Al día siguiente él apareció con una guitarra y me cantó, en forma de agradecimiento por aquel gesto. ¡que tierno! Me emocione muchisimo.

Nuestra felicidad aumentaba al paso de los días, que habían evolucionado a dos meses maravillosos. Había cambiado de forma de vestir a uno que no le importaba mojar, nos divertíamos como niños pequeños...pero los niños pequeños nos volvíamos grandes cuando tocaba besarnos. Era todo maravilloso... hasta que apareció un hombre con pelo en punta, como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Se le veía de muy mala leche...¿conocido de Paulo?

-¿que haces aquí?-preguntó él, primero

-Esa es mi pregunta- respondió él pelo en punta, algo arisco- ¿estas con una chica pez?

-A ti no te importa

Vi asombrada como se ponía de pie y se encaraba a aquella nación. Defendía de una forma algo bruta desde mi punto de vista nuestro amor. Pero el hombre pelo-punta tenía razón... yo no podía estar con él...

Por ello, al día siguiente le deje una nota y me escondí para ver como la cogía y nuestro perfecto mundo de sonrisas se volvía pedazos como un cristal. Me quedé atenta, mirando como leía y le rompía aquella nota.

Vi como el hombre del día anterior se volvía a presentar...

y le robaba un beso.

Ahora se que estará bien sin mi.


End file.
